Collect'em! Monsters
by Blinkuda
Summary: While trapped in Yuu's video/card game they must find the truth of how to really get out of here or just be stuck in this world forever. Who will beat the legendary Sachiko? Will it be enough to make it back home? A/U Pairings: SeikoxNaomi, YoshikixAyumixSatoshi, MorishigexMayu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... I was looking up Seiko's siblings names so I can know for my other story and well when I looked at Yuu's data and saw the game he played. I'm like I have to do this, it was already bad enough I was listening to like pokemon ruby music while searching it! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

"Where am I?" Yoshiki rubbed his head and looked around his surroundings. He wasn't alone though. Seiko was flat on the ground with Naomi's back laying on top of her and also Satoshi laying near by with one hand touching Naomi's boob.

_Man Satoshi what's with you always touching big things..._

While looking around more, trying to find Ayumi the person he was concern about, which was right there on top of a tree branch above him. Giving him a view up her skirt. He quickly looked back down and got up from his spot away from the tree blushing wildly.

_Huh, blue... What am I doing! I'm not a perv!_

_*_Groan*

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes.

*Squish* *Squish*

"...!" Realizing what his hand was touching he let go quickly.

"S-Satoshi?" Naomi said barely opening her eyes.

Satoshi froze in place blushing furiously hoping Naomi didn't realize what he did.

*Giggle* Seiko knew who was on her.

_I know that feeling anywhere... Dat ass of hers on my back!_

*Gasp* Naomi notice she was on top of Seiko and immediately got off her back.

"S-sorry, Seiko!" Naomi blushed while lending a hand to a dazed Seiko.

Soon sounds of leaves can be heard and a loud crash hitting the floor.

*Plop*

"Owe!" Ayumi whined while she staggered herself to get up from the grass.

"Ayumi are you alright?" Yoshiki asked still trying to get his mind of that quick image he still remembered.

"Yes I'm fine but where are we?" Ayumi asked dusting off the dirt and leaves off her clothes.

"Who cares where we are! Where's Yuka and the others!?" Satoshi said worried.

*Cough* Morishige pushed his glasses up, Mayu and Yuka were there also with him.

"I can assure you that we're also here too." Morishige said examining the forest that had the usual everyday thing such as animals surrounding the place but surprisingly they're not attacking them.

"Oni-Chan!" Yuka said cheerfully running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Yuka! I'm glad that you're okay." Satoshi said relieved.

"So what happened again?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know... I'm guessing when I tried to turn Yuu's card into a rare monster card, but I didn't believe it would come to this!" Ayumi said franticly.

"By observing this area I believe we're inside the game. Anyone have any clues about the game we're in so we know what to do...?" Morishige asked.

"I do!" Seiko shouted.

"I kind of also know too. We just I don't know catch us some monsters." Yoshiki dead panned.

"M-monsters?" Satoshi said horrified.

"I don't see any monsters? Just regular animals." Ayumi said confused.

"But Ayumi! We must catch them first...! Then they will turn into something big and strong!" Seiko said excitedly.

"Seiko how do you even catch an animal?"

"Naomi we use boxes!"

"Please explain the logic to that?" Ayumi questioned.

"You know it is a kids game or a cheap rip off of pokemon so anything is possible." Yoshiki said.

"I know that! But do we just carry around boxes the whole time. Even then where do we get them?" Ayumi asked.

"Hey! I'll just ask that dude over there." Mayu walked to this old man who was standing there.

"Excuse me? Sir...?" Mayu walked in front of the elder and then she got his attention.

*Urge... Cough, hack* The old man jolted up.

"What are you doing disturbing my peace missy. I'll settle this by challenging you kawaii school girl."

"Nonono! I need help that's all!" Mayu said desperately.

"You telling me I need help!?" The old man said while fixing his hearing aid.

"Look we're not here to battle you." Yoshiki said calmly.

"Oh you looky here for a battle too, you whipper snapper."

*Throw* The old man took a small box out of his belt he was keeping his monsters in and then a ravishing somewhat harmless pigeon came out. The pigeon didn't look threatening at all since it lacked the boost of a powerful monster evolution.

"Come on you old boot make your draw."

"I don't have a monster!" Yoshiki said annoyed.

"Wh-what? Then what are you doing here challenging me like that. Don't you know how to treat elders with respect, you hear me boy and young lady!"

"Well I'm not th-"

Ayumi stepped in and pushed Yoshiki to the ground and did the talking.

"With all due with respect sir, I apologize for both of my friends behavior."

"But I-" Ayumi looked at Yoshiki giving him a death glare.

"We just need to know where to get things like boxes so we can catch some monsters." Ayumi explained.

"Don't you know you get them from a scientist at a museum buttercup!" You just don't giggle gaggle around here without your first companion."

"Where is the museum?" Ayumi asked.

The old man pointed at a certain direction but then made up his mind over and over again.

"That way! Or? nononono this way! Ugh shoot which way was it again?" The old man said to himself walking away returning his pigeon back just wondering off.

Ayumi who seemed ticked off just went over to a tree and banged her head on it.

"What's with this stupid music that is keep playing!" Ayumi complained.

"Well I suppose we look for a trail and just follow it, that's the best chance we have at the moment it seems." Morishige suggested.

"That's a great idea Shige!" Mayu said admiring his smartness.

"Seiko what are you doing? Come on." Naomi called out.

*Purrr* Seiko was head over heals over this kitten who was around her.

"Look Naomi! Doesn't it look like the one I found before." Seiko said holding him up to her.

"Yeah, it does actually but Seiko how did you find a cat?"

"I didn't! It came to me!" Seiko said gleefully.

"Awwwwwwe! It's so cute." Mayu and Yuka both said once they saw the kitten.

"Well, Seiko I guess you found yourself a monster... Not yet since we need a box, then it will be though." Yoshiki said.

"What are you going to name him?" Yuka asked.

*Hmmmm* Seiko thought about a name until one came in mind.

"I know Sgt. Bubbles!" Seiko shouted out.

"Come on let's go already!" Ayumi said interrupting their little moment.

They all walked along the bushes hoping to find a trail or at least some sign, that can help lead them to the museum.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's Chapter 2. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

*Humming* Seiko happily walked along with Naomi while her new companion Sgt. Bubbles was on her shoulders and enjoying the tune of the music that repeated several times.

"Seiko can you please stop humming that song. It's bad enough we have to hear it all the time while we're in this forest..." Ayumi said annoyed.

"Sorry Class Rep but how can you not enjoy it!?" Seiko said disbelieved.

"Yeah Shinozaki." Yoshiki said sarcasticly.

"We've been walking around for the past three hours! And we still haven't seen a trail yet so no I don't enjoy it at all!" Ayumi said frustrated.

*Growl*

"Um guys..." Mayu said stunned by the magnificent creature that stood ahead of their path.

*Screams* Everybody was terrified of what they've saw.

"Uh Yoshiki, I thought you said they'll become monsters once their captured..." Satoshi said horrified keeping Yuka by his side.

"Yeah about that... I could be wrong." Yoshiki said staring at this big beast that used to be a black bear. The beast had green scaly tentacles from its back and it stood very tall with agitative red glowing eyes. The beast yelled out a roar showing its smokey breath and very sharp teeth.

"I'm scared!" Yuka squealed holding Satoshi's side even tighter.

"Seiko! Can't your creature attack also?" Morishige asked quickly.

"I don't know but I'll try! Um... Bubbles use scratch!" Seiko commanded.

Sgt. Bubbles took a leap of faith at the beast to only be smacked by its tentacle before he could even finish his move. He was tossed back to Seiko's feet being knocked out cold by one blow. Seiko quickly picked up Sgt. Bubbles in her hands once she saw him beaten.

"It's no use! He's to strong." Ayumi said.

"Run!" Yoshiki yelled.

Once they've made a run for it Seiko saw Naomi about to get grabbed by a tentacle so she quickly pushed her out of the way and also dropping Sgt. Bubbles to her once she got wrapped by it.

_As much as I wanted to see Naomi above the ground and yelping out moans, I had to make sure she was safe out all times..._

"Seiko!" Naomi stopped and yelled out as she saw her best friend hanging by the leg upside down. The beast swung Seiko high above the sky air born.

"AHHHHhhhhhh!" Seiko screamed as she tried to get ready for the impact once she ever hits the ground soon.

"Come on Naomi!" Satoshi pulled her arm. "We can find her later, she was tossed all the way from the back of us!" Satoshi said assuring her as they had started to run away from the beast. After what felt like a eternity they had all stopped for a moment and looked back.

"I-I think... It's gone now." Ayumi said breathing for air.

"Everyone alright?" Yoshiki said feeling exhausted.

"What about Seiko!? We need to find her!" Naomi said as she hold a fainted kitten in her hands.

*Crash* Seiko lands on a pile of bushes.

"I'm r-right here. Owe!" Seiko yelped as she pulled twigs and leaves away from her clothes.

"Seiko!" Naomi said running up to her with Sgt. Bubbles still in her hands. "Are you okay!?" Naomi said worried.

"I'm okay but is Bubbles going to be fine?" Seiko said taking her companion in her arms.

Morishige examined the cat. "He's going to be fine in no time."

"What path do we take now?" Mayu said unsure if she even wanted to continue or not.

"What about we go straight down that way instead." Yoshiki suggested.

"It's worth a shot... So Kishinuma anymore things we might want to know about." Ayumi said angry.

"Hey! I didn't know!"

"Let's get a move on before the sun goes down." Satoshi said.

"Oni-Chan, my legs hurt." Yuka said as she was about to pass out from all that running.

"Don't worry Yuka hop on my back." Satoshi said bending down a little for her to get on his back.

Countless hours passed by wondering around in this unknown forest. Ayumi made the first complaint to stop for a while.

"We're not finding any trail so let's just stop for a moment." Ayumi said.

"I agree, it's getting dark and we should at least set out a camp area for the night." Morishige suggested.

"So who's in charge of what?" Yoshiki asked.

"We just need branches to make a fire, it's not like we have other materials to have a more comfortable base to sleep on." Morishige stated.

"Why don't me and Yoshiki find some fire wood and you guys can relax." Satoshi offered.

"Yeah." Yoshiki agreed.

"Thank you Satoshi you're so thoughtful!" Ayumi said happily while Yoshiki in the background waving both of his hands saying "What about me!? I'm helping too!"

"Kishinuma go, Satoshi already left to get some wood!" Ayumi demanded and also pointed the direction where he had went to.

"Chill I'm going, but if I get attack by a monster I'm never doing this again." Yoshiki said.

"Why can't you be brave like Satoshi? Kishinuma." Ayumi said.

"I'm my own person Shinozaki..." Yoshiki said walking away to find some wood.

"Are we ever going to make it back home..." Yuka said sadly as her stomach killed her for food.

"Will find a way." Naomi said unsure.

*Growl* Yuka's stomach started to rumble.

"Sorry I guess I'm really hungry." Yuka said embarressed.

"No kidding I'm starving too! I'll look for some fruit." Seiko said with Sgt. Bubbles on her shoulder.

"But Seiko it's dangerous out there! Who knows what might chase us again." Naomi said worried.

"When there's a will, there's a way!" Seiko said determined.

"Shinohara will be fine, Satoshi and Yoshiki are already out there." Morishige said.

"Okay but I'm coming with you Seiko." Naomi said concerned.

"That's fine with me!" Seiko said cheerfully.

Seiko and Naomi walked in the forest searching amongst the trees or bushes for any signs of fruit out there.

"Seiko I never said thank you for what you did earlier..." Naomi said feeling guilty.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you're alright and that little Sgt. Bubbles is all recovered." Seiko said petting her cat.

"Yeah, I was worried once he got hit like that..." Naomi said while scanning each tree they've walked close by to.

"Seiko! Look!" Naomi said while pointing at some bananas hanging from a high tree.

_Hmmm I can have Naomi on my shoulders fufufu..._

Before Seiko can say her idea Naomi already said one better than hers.

"Can't the little guy climb up the tree and swipe at the bundle of bananas hanging from above?" Naomi asked.

"Let's find out. Bubbles do you think you can do that?" Seiko said looking at his golden eyes.

Sgt. Bubbles immediately jumped off Seiko's shoulder and climbed to the top of he tree in seconds.

"Whoa he's fast." Naomi said amazed.

"Now Bubbles! Use... Uh swipe on the veins!" Seiko commanded.

*Slash*

"I got it!" Naomi said as she catches the bundle of bananas that dropped down from above. Sgt. Bubbles came down the tree and leaped back onto Seiko's shoulder.

"Alright! Good job Sgt. Bubbles!" Seiko said proudly.

"Now we can head back." Naomi said smiling. "I'm sure they will be glad with at least some of this food we found."

"Yeah but that's not the only food I'm glad about." Seiko said with her natural kitty smile.

"What other food?" Naomi asked confused.

"Don't worry about it Naomi." Seiko said pervertedly.

While waiting for the others to come back with the supplies the three talked amongst each other.

"Finally the music is gone now." Ayumi said feeling relieved.

"It's better to get use to it because we might be in this universe for a good long while." Morishige said.

"W-what do you mean by a long while." Yuka said worried.

"Don't worry about it Yuka, I'm sure will be home in no time." Mayu said.

"Hey! We're back with the wood." Yoshiki yelled out.

"Quiet Kishinuma! Don't be so loud, you might disturb a monster out there." Ayumi said cautiously.

"I didn't see any out there except for ones that couldn't hurt a fly at least." Yoshiki assured her. "Now someone help me start this fire." Morishige went over to Yoshiki to help him set it up.

"Where's Naomi and Shinohara?" Satoshi asked as he tossed Yoshiki the wood he still had in his hands.

"They've went out to find some fruit." Ayumi answered.

"How long ago?" Satoshi asked a little worried.

*Footsteps*

"We're back! Look we got food!" Seiko said excitedly.

"Naomi are you alright." Satoshi asked making a very jealous Ayumi stare down Naomi and Seiko being half happy and sad at the same time.

"Awwwwwwe Mochida-kun you do care about Naomi!" Seiko said embarrassing them.

"What!? Noooo! Seiko it's not like that!" Naomi said blushing.

"Sure it isn't Naomi..." Seiko said smirking.

"The fire is done." Morishige announced.

They've all gathered around the fire place while eating their bananas and having a relaxing moment.

"I forgot to mention something, me and Yoshiki found the museum." Satoshi said.

"Really!" Everybody said all together.

"Yeah, will head there first thing in the morning." Yoshiki said.

"Well I'm glad that we don't have to feel lost now." Mayu said relieved.

"You know I was going to tell scary stories once I was done with Seiko's request with the card." Ayumi said.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for it after what happen today..." Satoshi said.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep then." Ayumi said finishing her last bite. "What do you think you're doing Kishinuma?" Ayumi said glaring at him.

"Just going to sleep also." Yoshiki said laying down next to her. "You're still shivering a little, here use my jacket as a blanket." Yoshiki offered.

"I'm fine." Ayumi said but later on gives in to the offer. "Kishinuma you still up?" Ayumi whispered while poking him once.

"Yes Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said in a sleepy voice.

"Can I use your jacket..." Ayumi said feeling defeated.

"Sure" Yoshiki got up and took off his jacket and laying it down on Ayumi.

"Thanks Kishinuma." Ayumi said finally falling asleep peacefully.

Satoshi and Yuka went to bed also and so did Morishige and Mayu.

"Shige."

"Yes Mayu?"

"I'm happy that today wasn't my last day but I'm still kind of sad that we're not in our own world either..."

"Mayu I'm just happy that I'm here with you, will make it home."

"I hope so..." Mayu said falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Naomi was laying down next to Seiko while she watched Sgt. Bubbles.

"Hey Naomi look he ate a banana." Seiko said surprised.

"A cat eating a fruit? He must of been starving out there then." Naomi said.

"Naomi?"

"Yes Seiko."

"Do you still remember the promise we've made."

"Will always be together forever no matter what happens." Naomi said remembering.

"No matter what right?"

"Seiko of course I'll never go back on a promise."

"Good!" Seiko said touching her ass.

"Seiko!" Naomi barely yelled so she doesn't wake up the others.

"Sorry Naomi you know these hands have nothing to hold." When Seiko said that Sgt. Bubbles went in the middle of them and laid down curled up as a ball.

"You do now." Naomi giggled.

_I knew it could of gone better if I didn't say that! But he's such a adorable little thing!_

The night was silent only the sound of crickets and tussling leaves from the wind can be heard on this chilly night.

_To be continue...?_

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Been a long while so here's another chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

Rustling leaves flow with the wind during the night. Sleep talking, snoring and other nonsense disturbing Yuka as she tried to hold her bladder.

*Shake* Yuka woke up Satoshi.

"Y-Yuka? Are you alright?" Satoshi said barely opening his eyes.

"I-I need to use the bathroom..." Yuka said embarrassed.

"Huh, their is bushes around here." Satoshi said getting up.

"Not around here though." Yuka pleaded.

"Okay." Satoshi said pulling out his cellphone to use as a flashlight.

Mayu was wide awake the whole time as she saw the two siblings heading off deeper in the forest.

"Pshhh can I tag along?" Mayu whispered.

"...! Were you up the whole time?" Satoshi said startled.

"Yeah... I kind of need to go also..." Mayu said slyly.

"Stay close." Satoshi said cautiously walking.

_I followed behind Yuka, but the dark is fogy making it impossible for my cellphone to look ahead clearly. _

Satoshi stopped in his track which made Mayu lose her footing.

"This should be far enough." Satoshi said giving Yuka his phone to use for light.

"Okay, wait here though!" Yuka went left and Mayu went right as Satoshi looked around the trees.

"...!" Satoshi flinched out of fear making him landing on his behind.

Only a slight glimpse of a red dress caught Satoshi eyes off as the mystery girl disappeared in the mist.

"Oni-Chan?" Yuka said worried.

"Are you okay? You seem like you seen a ghost." Mayu lend a hand to Satoshi.

"Yeah... I might be tired." Satoshi said regaining his facial color back.

Rays of sunlight from the rising sun peaked its way up on the bright sky. The sound of chirping birds fill the air until the music went into play.

*Mmmm*

Ayumi snuggled up on Kishinuma jacket even more when she started to wake up.

"Ugggh!" Ayumi sighed as she opened her eyes.

"Shhhh!" Seiko signaled pointing at the others who are still sleeping.

"There's no time for sleep it's day light already!" Ayumi shouted.

"Five more minutes mom..." Yoshiki mumbled in his sleep.

*Bonk* Ayumi threw a rock at Yoshiki's head.

"Owwwe! Hey what was that for!?" Yoshiki got up holding his head.

"Everyone wake up!" Ayumi yelled clapping.

"Ayumi now I can't watch Naomi sleep!" Seiko said disappointed.

"What?" Naomi said getting up rubbing her eyes.

*Yawn* "Daylight already?" Satoshi said barely opening his eyes.

"We better set out." Morishige said lightly waking up Mayu.

"No kidding that little monkey is creeping me out." Yoshiki said looking at the trees.

"What!?" Mayu said finally getting up.

*Gasp* Yuka eyes widen as she saw a bunch of monkeys gather amongst the tree showing their vicious teeth.

"I don't think we can handle this...!" Seiko said as her kitten tried to hide under her curls.

"Quickly toss the leftover bananas to them!" Morishige demanded.

"Now lead the way while we still have time getting out of here!" Ayumi looked at Yoshiki.

While fast walking through the forest to avoid any encounters Yoshiki and Satoshi lead the way.

"Here it is." Satoshi presented.

"Behold! The museum that will answer all our questions about this world." Yoshiki said.

"Great that means no false information." Ayumi said glaring at Yoshiki.

The music changed once they enter the building.

"Ooooh! This tune is really catchy." Seiko said.

"At least it's different." Ayumi sighed.

"Good! At least you're looking on the bright side!" Seiko cheered.

"Is anyone even here?" Naomi said.

*Cough-hack* "Who dare steps into my place without a date set up!" The old man poked Yoshiki with his cane.

"Hey, it's you!" Yoshiki jumped in surprise.

"You young ins again."

"We came here for help." Morishige said.

"Very well, right this way." The old man lead them to another room.

"My name is Professor Hora and this is the lab."

"Uh Professor Hora do you have any boxes?" Ayumi asked.

"What do you think this is a charity buttercup? I bust my rump to stock up this place for starters."

"We're kind of beginners..." Satoshi said.

"Well are you a beginner Ms. Bun bun?" Hora asked Seiko staring closely at Sgt. Bubbles face.

"Yes! He just came to me." Seiko said.

"Each of you get two boxes then scram off but watch out for the ghosts!" Hora said.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked.

"The legendary Sachiko and her army of ghosts!"

"Whoa-whoa, I don't remember this in the video game." Yoshiki said confused.

"It only happened yesterday, a new legend has taken over. I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Yesterday?" Ayumi questioned.

"Yep! It happen on the way back." Hora said as the setting turn into a flashback.

"I was finding my way back home, when I saw the girl in red!"

"I think I seen it too!" Satoshi confessed.

"What is this red riding hood?" Yoshiki question.

*Boop* Hora slapped Yoshiki with his cane.

"Don't interrupt me! Now where was I..." Hora took a minute thinking.

"Well look at the time, we should get going." Ayumi said.

"Yes! Now scamper off I have other young ins coming here for a companion."

"We could use a companion too." Yoshiki said.

"No date set up no business."

"Thank you for the boxes." Morishige said as the group left.

"Now what!" Yoshiki asked.

"I thought you knew this game." Satoshi said.

"Not anymore, with this new lengendary." Yoshiki said.

"Sachiko sounds familiar to this charm I was going to do..." Ayumi said thinking.

"Oh no! Doing weird occult magic might cause something bad again." Yoshiki said.

"I'm guessing the only way back is defeating the Legendary Sachiko." Morishige said.

"Well we're prepared... I guess we catch a monster? Mayu suggested.

"Indeed." Morishige agreed.

"Seiko are you going to capture Bubbles now?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah so we have at least one monster." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah... But how do you actually use this?" Seiko said looking at the box.

"Throw it at him!" Ayumi order.

*Plop* The box magically holed Sgt. Bubbles inside until the box stop shaking and the box shranked.

"Oh my god! You killed him!" Naomi said shocked.

"He's not dead. Look! Uhhh... How do I let him out?" Seiko said staring at the box until she found a button.

"Here we go! Bubbles come out!" Seiko said as she pushed the button.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


End file.
